1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a torque transmission device of a motor vehicle transmits torque from an internal combustion engine to a torque converter, wherein the torque transmission device comprises a disk-shaped or ring-shaped transmission part connected to the torque converter in a first radius region having a quantity of fastening elements lying on the first radius and which is connected to the internal combustion engine in a second radius region having a quantity of fastening elements lying on the second radius.
2. Related Art
A torque transmission device of the type mentioned above is known from DE 10 2005 050 506 A1, where a transmission part (referred to as a disk-spring-like intermediate element) made of spring sheet metal transmits the torque from an internal combustion engine to a torque converter. The transmission part is fastened to a flange of the internal combustion engine and to a cover of the torque converter by screws. Rivets are often also used for fastening in a device of this kind. In the solution cited above, the transmission part has a substantially uninterrupted annular shape.
The screw connection or rivet connection by which the transmission part is fastened to the engine and converter is loaded by the loads to be transmitted. Because of the substantially uninterrupted annular shape of the transmission part, the connection plate is relatively dimensionally stable so that relative movements between the transmission part and the converter result in heavy loading of the rivet connection or screw connection by which the transmission part is fastened to the cover of the torque converter. Particularly troublesome in this regard is the expansion of the converter due to static and dynamic forces because of centrifugal force, oil pressures, and therefore, also its expansion in axial direction. Further, other loads apart from the torque to be transmitted include those resulting from axial loads, axial offset and crankshaft bending. As a result of these loads, the connection elements can become loose and, consequently, can be destroyed.